


[ART] Something to Gossip About

by LeFayArt



Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFayArt/pseuds/LeFayArt
Summary: A little something for Camelot Drabble Prompt 391: Gossip
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592752
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #391:Gossip





	[ART] Something to Gossip About

[on [Tumblr](https://lefayart.tumblr.com/post/189637697702/on-ao3-on-camelot-drabble-lj)]  
[on [LiveJournal](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1583064.html)]


End file.
